The Walking SHINee
by cocobeanlove
Summary: This fanfic is about me and my friend Cery in a zombie apocalypse in Korea. The main character is me, Samantha. Me and Cery lost our families while the zombies broke into houses. We packed our stuff and head out to Korea, and tried to survive the monstrous world. Once we got to Korea and settled in a abandon house, we found some people that we thought we would have never met...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

_It was 2018 and I was finally in Korea… It would have been a dream come true if the world didn't get infected by this unknown disease… Let me introduce myself, I'm Samantha. I'm 17 and I was with a family of six people but they… well they're gone. Anyways, I'm now surviving this monstrous place with my friend Cery, she's 18. Both our families are gone, that's why we have to stick together. She's like a older sister to me, making sure everything is alright. We have everything we need in our bags that we carry around, food, plenty of water, clothes, medicine, weapons, and extra stuff. We both had weapons in our hands, Cery has a hand gun in her hand, a sword like knife, a pocket knife in her backpack, and a AK-47 strapped to her backpack. I have a hand gun in my hands, a sword like knife like Cery's in my backpack, another knife strapped to my waist, a baseball bat in my backpack, and a AK-108 strapped on my backpack._

***something snaps***

Both Cery and I stopped in our tracks and looked around. "Cery?… Did you here that?" I asked.

"Yeah… What do you think it could have been?" asked Cery.

"Hm… Maybe SHINee and Topp Dogg or maybe a zombie?!"

"Yeah… Sometimes I wish we had our families back and this whole unknown disease thing never existed"

"Yeah…" I mumbled a little sad that my family were gone.

Both Cery and I walked a little bit farther, while walking we heard the growling of walkers (walkers are zombies). Both of us crouched down behind a abandon car and peeked a little to see if the walkers were close.

"Cery? What do we do?" I whispered.

"Hm… I think we just slowly make our wa-" Cery whispered and gasped.

I heard growling behind me, with my reflexes, I quickly took out my knife from my belt and stabbed the walker in the head. I panted hard from being a little terrified that the walker was about to bite me. I quickly took out two folded napkins and wiped the knife. Since the knife was covered in a walker's blood, we always have to clean the knifes since the virus was in the blood.

"Phew…" I whispered "That was a freaking close one…"

"I know right… Come on, let's go to that house close by, but lets be very quiet"

"Got it"

Noises attracts walkers, we have to stay quiet no matter what or they'll find us.

When we got to the house, it looked pretty normal. The house was big, a two story house and it was still stable. There were no walkers and it was still clean. But something surprised us when we saw five figures in the house. We got out our weapons ready, and when we got closer to the figures, we dropped our knifes and stood their shocked…

_S-SHINee?….._

**End Of Prologue…**


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering cruel memories

_S-SHINee?…_

Cery and I stood there frozen, our mouths wide open. Yeah it was the zombie apocalypse, but we thought we would never meet SHINee, like ever.

The five men stared at us a little shocked and confused, as if to say why are there two teenage girls with fully armored weapons doing in here? There was Onew, Key, Jonghyun, and Minho kneeling by a wounded figure…

"Taemin…" Once Cery saw that Taemin was wounded on the leg, automatically she wanted to rush by his side but couldn't.

"H-How d-do you know my name?…" asked Taemin frighted whether we were good people or bad people.

The leader, Onew, spoke up in a serious tone, "Who are you two?…"

Cery and I looked at each other, then back at SHINee. We both stepped a little closer but the five men held up their guns not afraid to shoot if we stepped any closer.

"I-I'm Samantha…" I spoke in a small voice. "And this is Cery…" I pointed at Cery who was fangirling and a bit scared that they might shoot. "P-Please don't shoot.. We're Shawols.."

Minho slowly put his weapon down, "What?…"

The other men put they're guns down and motioned us to come closer.

"You two are Shawols? Your are fans?" asked Jonghyun shocked.

"Big fans actually" Cery corrected and smiled. "But yes, we are Shawols"

Key smiled, "Well then its nice to meet you both"

"Can I just fang-" I said a bit excited until Cery cut me off.

"Samantha! This is no time to fangirl! Taemin's wounded" Cery kneel next to Taemin and looked for something in her bag. She found a first aid kit and smiled. Taking out the bandage and some medicine, she looked at Taemin smiling. Cery put some medicine on Taemin's leg and wrapped it with the bandage. "There all finished"

Taemin got up and looked down at Cery giving her a kind smile. "Thanks Cery.."

"Y-Your welcome Taemin… I think I'm going to faint.."

"Hey! You can't faint if I can't fangirl!" I quickly shook Cery's shoulders. "Hehe a-as you can see she's a **huge **fan of Taemin's.."

"Hehe that's cute, so how did you two survive together in this cruel world with all those walkers?" Onew asked curiously.

"Well, I was planning on going to California with my family, when I found out that the zombie apocalypse was starting. But they died when the walkers broke into my house. So I decided to go to one of my close friend's house, since I don't really trust my aunts and uncles." I said sadly.

"I called out to my parents that walkers were coming but they didn't believe me. I tried to tell my brothers, one of them believed but the other didn't. I ended up losing my family. I saw that Samantha was running and I quickly went to the backyard, while slashing through some walkers. We finally got out of the place and ran to random places that we could take with and survive. At the end we ended up in Korea" Cery smiled but her smiled faded when she remembered about all those brutal memories.

"Wow... that's tough.. I'm sorry that you two lost your families" Key gently patted our backs.

"Yeah…" Thinking back on those memories, those memories were cruel. The walkers rushing in the house…

***Flashback…***

_I was running, thinking and hoping that my family were right behind me… until I heard a scream.. I quickly turned around seeing my family being crowded with zombies.. My mother, my father, my grandma, my sister, and my two brothers.._

_"..Samantha!…"_

_"..AAAAAHHH!…"_

_"NOOOO!…" I shouted._

_My father was trying as hard as he can to fight of the walkers, but failed…_

_"GO! Samantha run!…" My father shouted._

_My eyes were teary when I saw that happen, after that I ran for my life, wishing that this had never happened._

_I lost everything…_

_***End of flashback…***_

I found myself crying after remembering that terrible memory.

Minho looked at me with caring eyes. "Hey... Why are you crying?…" I sniffed and wiped away some tears.

"J-Just a bad memory about my family…" I quietly said.

"Its ok Samantha.." Onew said extending his arms toward me. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. I cried a little and he gently rubbed my back as if to calm me down while calmly saying that it was going to be all right, well it worked and I eventually calmed down. I let go of him and felt much better, I thanked him for making me feel better and he gently patted my head.

"So… How did you five survive?" I asked.

Taemin looked at us with a serious expression, "Well..."

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3: Oppas and Dongsaengs

Taemin looked at us with a serious expression, "Well... The five of us were on out tour for our new album. One of the concerts was in Japan and it all happened there. About an hour later, people were screaming in pain. Others were yelling for help. And some walkers tried to get on the stage..."

Key continued the explanation for Taemin, "We rushed out and ran, dodging them. Luckily, we found our tour bus when we were fleeing. After that day, we drove to Korea and tried to survive as long as we can. Took a while to get to, but we made it."

"Dang... That's sad.. Seeing that all the fans try to eat your face off.." I shivered just by imagining a walker getting super close to biting my face off. "Driving to Korea must be a pain"

Onew spoke up from the conversation, "We're planning on going to Taiwan, I heard that its a island and there's no way that all the walkers can swim there. We can take a boat to Taiwan... But since we're in Seoul, we have to cross the East China Sea to get to Fujian. Then we cross the sea between East China Sea and South China Sea to get to Taiwan."

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment thinking that the idea wasn't bad, "That's actually a really good idea!"

Minho added on that while they were driving to Korea, they stopped by some stored to arm themselves and got some supplies.

Cery looked at the stars with a shocked face. "Wow... You guys use to be singers. Now your all singing armed soldiers"

"But we still look fabulous, right?" Key joked.

After that conversation was over, we chatted about how the guys were going to secure the house and keep the walkers out. Cery was a little quiet when we talked. Finally she spoke up and it was a surprise on what she was going to say.

"Um..." Cery hesitated "I think Me and Samantha are going to go now.."

SHINee and I both stared at her as if she just exploded into millions of pieces.

"**What?!**"

I whispered into Cery's ear, "C-Cery? You want us to leave?! Now?! Outside?! Leave SHINee?!"

Cery then whispered back at me with guilt in her voice. "I feel guilty that if we stay, then they have to take care of two teenage girls. We might be a bother some if we'd stay..."

She might be right though, if we do stay what happens if we bother them and they kick us out? That is what I thought until Onew spoke up.

"No.. I won't let two girls go out alone when there are walkers out there, especially if they're Shawols!"

"Yeah... I agree with Onew" Jonghyun said in a calm voice.

Minho looked at the both of us, "We can't just abandon you two"

Both Key and Taemin nodded they're heads as if to say they agree.

I looked at Onew with a smiled on my face, "So we can stay?"

All five men looked at each other, then back at us and smiled. "Yes"

Cery and I beamed, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome, but you now have to call us Oppa since we are" Jonghyun smirked. "And you two are Cery dongsaeng and Sammie dongsaeng for now on"

"Hehe ok Jonghyun oppa" I said smiling.

We sat in the house, getting to know each other since for now on we'll be with together. Kind of like a family...

Day was falling and the night was rising, Onew and Key are making sandwiches for everyone. Jonghyun and Minho made sure that the house was secured. And me, Taemin and Cery were setting up everyone's sleeping bag for tonight. After eating, we went straight to bed. The oppas said that we weren't going to stay in this house forever. The plan is that everyone wakes up and heads out to go settle in a new house and search for more supplies. And for that we have to wake up early in the morning.

Everyone got into their sleeping bags and said their good nights. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day...

_**End of chapter 3...**_


End file.
